Ever After
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Orphaned at 8, Renesmee is forced to deal with a stepmother who doesn't want her, and stepsisters who treat her like a maid. She meets Prince Jacob while he is fleeing an arranged marriage, and the two fall in love. Based off the movie, AH/AU
1. Chapter 1 A New Family

**Chapter 1**

**A New Family**

The sun peaked through the stain glass windows of the Cullen castle, straight through into Renesmee's nursery. The sunlight reached across the room, and to Renesmee's bed. She squinted her already closed eyes, as if it would make the clock reverse in time. After a while she came along and woke up to a bright and beautiful morning. She did it with excitement, though, because today was an important day: Today, her father was bringing home with a mother _and sisters_. It was like an early Christmas, or an early birthday present.

She started daydreaming about what life would be like with a mother and sisters. They could go to the market together, and she could introduce her new sisters to her friend, Samuel. Oh, how she hoped that they liked to play in the mud, and run, like she did.

Her nursemaid, Esme, interrupted her daydreaming, however.

"Miss Renesmee!" She practically shouted, shock coating her voice. "Your father will be here any minute! We need to get you dressed. You have to be presentable today."

"I can't wait!" Renesmee smiled widely. "I get a mother _and sisters_ today! It's like Christmas."

Esme smiled and sighed, as she walked out of her closet with a red dress, along with a petticoat, and new undergarments.

"Do you think she will like me?" Renesmee asked softly, after Esme dressed her. "The Baroness, I mean."

"Of course she will, child." Esme replied with a smile. "Anyone who doesn't like you has a lack of discernible taste."

This made Renesmee smile. Esme finished tying her dress, and started braiding her long, golden bronze hair. As Esme was finishing her hair, a small pebble flew in through the window, and into the nursery.

Renesmee smiled, and ran to the window. "Samuel, I told you, not today!" She shouted out the window.

"You look like a girl!" The boy called Samuel shouted up at his friend.

"I am one, you half-wit!" Renesmee laughed.

"Yeah, but…today, you look like one!"

"That doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!"

Renesmee turned away from the window, and ran out the room, and out of the castle.

Esme sighed, and went outside to wait for her master with the other maids, Alma, Alice, Jessica, Renee, and Angela. In ten minutes' time, a man arrived on a black horse.

"Good 'morrow!" Edward Cullen greeted his workers with a smile. He got off of his horse, and turned to Esme.

"Where is my daughter? They're going to be here any minute."

"I'm right here, Papa!" Renesmee said with delight, running from behind the castle. She had mud spattered across her cheek, and dress.

"Oh, there's my little girl." Edward smiled, knelt down, and Renesmee ran into his embrace.

"Were you playing with Samuel again?" Edward asked with a laugh.

Renesmee nodded.

Edward leaned in, and whispered in his daughter's ear. "Did you beat him?"

"Yes." Renesmee smiled, just as Samuel came out from behind. His entire body was caked in mud.

"Good for you." Edward gave his only daughter a kiss. "Now, come on. Your new step-mom and step-sisters will be here shortly." He smiled.

Just then, a giant black carriage with black horses arrived. First out of the carriage was a young girl, about the age of nine or ten. She wore a long royal blue gown, and had fair hair that was almost white, as well as powdery skin. The next girl looked the same as the first…Renesmee assumed that they were twins. They had the same fair hair that was nearly white, and the same powdery skin. The only difference was that the second girl wore a dress of the deepest purple Renesmee had ever seen. Finally, a woman — Renesmee's stepmother — came out of the carriage. She was wearing a silver rounded headpiece, and a dress that was maroon.

"Rosalie!" Edward smiled, and greeted his new wife warmly. He gave her a kiss, and her daughters as well.

"You must be Sulpicia," He said to the girl in the deep purple.

The girl—Sulpicia, curtsied. "Yes, sir." She smiled.

"And you must be Athenodora." He smiled towards the other girl.

Athenodora curtsied as well. "Yes sir." She said.

"Well, Rosalie, Sulpicia, Athenodora…" Edward turned to face his daughter. "This is my daughter, Renesmee."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Renesmee." Rosalie smiled. "You seem to be the only thing your father ever talks about."

"Hello, Renesmee." Sulpicia smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sulpicia, Baroness." Renesmee curtsied, and smiled politely at her stepmother and stepsister.

Edward introduced his new wife and her daughters to the maids, and then took them inside to introduce them to the rest of his servants. After a nice dinner, Rosalie, Sulpicia, and Athenodora left to their new chambers, to get ready for the night.

Edward met his daughter in her part of the nursery and sat next to her on her bed.

"Guess what I got you while I was gone?" He asked.

"What?" Renesmee asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Edward pulled out a novel called _Utopia._

"It means 'Paradise'." Edward explained, as Renesmee grabbed the book, and looked at its cover.

"Can you read it, Papa?" Renesmee asked.

"It's not exactly a book for eight-year old girls."

"Please, Papa?" Renesmee begged.

"Tomorrow night." Edward promised, before giving his daughter a kiss.

"What do you think of your new stepmother and sisters?" Edward asked.

Renesmee shrugged. "They're okay."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Just 'okay'?"

"I don't think they like me." Renesmee admitted.

"Just be the little angel I know you are, and they will love you." Edward said. "I promise."

"Okay, Papa." Renesmee gave her father a kiss.

"You became a husband today." She said.

"I did." Edward admitted. "But just remember that I will always be a father first."

That made Renesmee smile. "You're the best Papa ever."

"And you're the best daughter ever." He gave his daughter a kiss, and went into his chambers to go to bed.

111

"I've never seen so many sorrow faces!" Edward exclaimed, as he came out of the castle, seeing his daughter, his new wife, his new daughters, and his maids lining the entrance, all looking melancholy.

"You're leaving us," Rosalie said; sorrow tracing her voice, as Edward kissed her.

"I'll be back in five days." Edward promised.

"Then leave, so we can celebrate your homecoming sooner." Rosalie prompted.

Edward gave Sulpicia, Athenodora each a kiss, and Renesmee a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised his daughter.

"Okay, Papa." She whispered in his ear.

Edward set down his daughter, and jumped on his horse. He felt some numbness in his left arm, but gave it no attention, as the horse trotted to the gate.

Rosalie, Sulpicia, and Athenodora went inside, but Renesmee tried to stop them.

"Wait!" She said. "It's tradition. He always waves at the gate!"

The three women gave her no attention, so Renesmee turned to watch her father wave. She ran all the way to the entrance of the gate, and waited for her father.

She noticed her father slumping on his horse, and then saw him fall off.

"Papa!" She cried, grabbing the hem of her dress, running to where her father fell.

Rosalie heard this, and stepped outside to see the commotion. She saw her husband collapsed on the ground, and broke into a run with the maids, catching up to Renesmee.

"Edward!" She shouted, her voice thick.

"Papa!" Renesmee made it to her father, and tried shaking him. "Papa, no, you cannot leave us!"

"Don't leave me, Edward!" Rosalie cried.

Edward turned over, and placed his hand on Rosalie's cheek. He then grabbed a hold of Renesmee's hand.

"I love you so much," He said, his voice hoarse. "Don't you ever forget."

He took one last breath, and died.

"Papa!" Renesmee cried, her voice thick; tears streaming down her face.

"Edward!" Rosalie cried. "Don't leave me!"

Alma helped Rosalie stand up, and Rosalie cried into her shoulder. Renesmee collapsed over her father's body, and cried.

Another man wouldn't enter her life for ten years…


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny

Chapter 2

Destiny

"The king of Spain has already made up his mind!" King William whispered towards his wife, as they walked the halls of their castle.

"So, Jacob is going to marry this princess who he doesn't even know, let alone love?" Queen Sarah argued.

"Love doesn't matter!" King William said. "With this marriage, Spain and France will be united! We will be more powerful than England."

"Obviously not." Queen Sarah muttered angrily.

The king and queen walked down the hall, and ended up in their son's chambers.

"Jacob…"Queen Sarah called out, looking around the room.

"Wake up, Son!" King William shouted.

Queen Sarah spotted a line of knotted blankets leading out the window. She walked over to it, and peered over the window into the night.

She sighed. "Not again."

"Why does think he can run away all the time?" King William asked.

"Maybe because you keep trying to force him into unwanted marriages."

Queen Sarah said.

"I'm doing it for our son!" King William shouted.

"Well maybe our son doesn't want you to be forcing him into a marriage that he doesn't want!"

The couple continued they're arguing, and went their separate ways.

111

Renesmee woke with a start. She sat up, and looked around herself, remembering where she was and why. In the pile of hay she had been sleeping in, she found her book, _Utopia._She had been reading it by candlelight in the barn last night, and had fallen asleep, tired from the chores she had done.

She rubbed her aching head, and stood up, stretching out her aching body. Today was going to be another long day…

"Renesmee!" She heard the shrill shriek of her stepmother.

"Coming, Baroness!" Renesmee said with a sigh. She brushed off her

clothing, and ran into the kitchen, where the rest of the servants where making breakfast.

"Alma!" Rosalie shouted once again. "Bring us our food!"

Alma sighed heavily. "Yes, Mistress."

The cook, Jasper, handed Alma two silver platters. She took them out into the dinning room, and returned looking beaten.

"Your father _never_ treated us so horrible." She said, looking at Renesmee.

"Well, soon, we'll be free of the Baroness, Athenodora and Sulpicia."

Renesmee assured

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme questioned, a puzzled look crossing her face

Renesmee pulled out a single gold franc. "Because we have this." She exclaimed with a smile.

Alice's face lit up. "Where did you get that?" She asked with excitment.

"I found it when I was in the barn last night." Renesmee started. "We can add it to the collection we have, and use it to get Carlisle back from the Trade."

Esme's face lit up with joy at the sound of her husband's name. "We can?"

Renesmee nodded. "I can dress up as a courtier, and go to the Trade to buy him back."

Esme smiled kindly. "Thank you, child."

"I can get you a gown by tomorrow." Alice told her with a grin of her own.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie screeched. "You foolish girl, get in here now!"

"Renesmee, hid the franc!" Renee whispered, just as Renesmee was leaving. "You don't want Rosalie finding it."

"Of course." Renesmee tucked the small coin into a breast pocket inside her dress.

She gave each maid a kiss, and then went out to see what Rosalie wanted from her.

"What took you so long, Renesmee?" Rosalie asked. "I called for you for over half an hour, now where were you?"

"I was tending to the animals, Baroness."

"More like asleep in the hay." Athenodora sneered. "Where you reading your stupid little books again?"

"My books are not stupid!" Renesmee snapped,

"People read because they cannot think for themselves."

"You take that back!" Renesmee shouted at her with a scowl on her pretty face,

"I shall not!" Athenodora shouted back. "And I said I wanted bread. Where in GOD'S NAME is our bread?"

"Athenodora, what have I always tell you about tone?" Rosalie scolded angrily,

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice any louder than the…gentle hum of a whisper in the breeze." Sulpicia said quietly for her sister.

"Sulpicia, do not speak until you can improve the silence."

Sulpicia bowed her head. "Yes, Mother."

"Why don't you just sleep with the pigs, Cinderella, since you insist like smelling like one." Athenodora pinched her nose, and held it aloft.

"Athenodora, be kind." Rosalie said with fake sincerity.

"And you," She sneered towards Renesmee. "I feed you, clothe you, and give you a home to live in, and this is how you repay me? By being late, and an ignorant little brat?"

"I'm sorry, stepmother." Renesmee droned.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!"

"Yes, stepmother." Renesmee replied, trying to sound interested.

"Now…go, tend to the chickens or whatever it is you do."

"Of course, stepmother." As Renesmee turned, she rolled her eyes. All this 'yes, stepmother', 'of course, stepmother', 'right away, stepmother' really made her blood boil.

Renesmee left the dinning room, and went outside. She grabbed a feed bucket, and started to feed the chickens. She heard the sound of a horse galloping towards her, her eyes darted up. Then, came her father's black horse, the rider was hooded.

_Not my father's horse you don't!_

She grabbed the nearest rock, and threw it at the rider's head.

"Ouch!" He said, trying to guard his face, as Renesmee threw more rocks at him.

"Get off that horse!" She shouted. "Get off my father's horse!" She threw more rocks

After a few minute's time, the rider finally got off, and took of his hood as well.

Renesmee flew to the ground, in sight of Prince Jacob.

"I'm so sorry, your Highness. I did not see who I was throwing at." She said, her voice muffled by the ground.

"Your aim says otherwise." Prince Jacob grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Please, Sire, I see that my crime must be punished…if so by death. Do what you have to."

"Well, if you don't tell a soul what has happened, I shall let it slide." Prince Jacob said hastily. "I just need a horse."

"Take another horse, if you must." Renesmee said. "For that one is my father's."

Prince Jacob stepped off the horse. "Fine, then. Give me another horse. Just hurry."

"Yes, your Highness." Renesmee bowed, and went off to get a horse.

"Thank you." Prince Jacob said without sparing the girl a glance. He jumped on the horse, and was off.

The prince rode into the forest, avoiding the Royal Guard. He came upon an old man, and another man. The younger man grabbed something, and ran off.

"Help!" the older man yelled. He spotted the Prince. "You, there!"

Prince Jacob trotted over to where the man was.

"That thief stole my most prized possession!" He said. "It's very valuable."

Off in the distance, Prince Jacob heard the Royal Guard's horses.

"I cannot help you, sir, but the Royal Guard is on their way, they can help…"

"He'll be gone by then!" the man said. "Hurry!"

He hit the back of the horse, and he was off to catch the thief. He chased him on horse for about ten minutes, before getting off the horse, and tackling the thief. The thief fought back, and pushed the prince off of himself. He began to run again, and Prince Jacob began to run after the man.

"Hey!" Prince Jacob yelled. "Stop!"

The man kept running, and eventually, Prince Jacob jumped onto the man, taking the case that he held in his hands. The thief ran off, and the prince found his horse, and rode back to the older man.

"Oh, thank you, your Highness." The man bowed.

"How'd—"

The man smiled. "You look like your father, His Majesty the King of France."

"Well, since you know who I am, can I know who you are?"

"I'm Ephraim Black. A painter." He took the tube that the Prince had given back to him, opened it up, and started to unroll the paper.

"I thought you told me it was valuable?" Prince Jacob asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"A lady always is." Ephraim said, revealing a painting of a beautiful woman.


	3. Chapter 3 Disguises

Chapter 3

Disguises

"Hmm…" Rosalie shook her head, putting a pearl brooch on Athenodora's dress. "This simply will not do. We'll need one that's much bigger than this." Rosalie commented bitterly,

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but if we had a bigger one, I'm afraid she would fall over." The jewelry worker announced nervously.

"Well, then I guess we are going to have to take our business elsewhere," Rosalie said, taking Athenodora by the hand, starting to walk away.

"No, wait…" The worker called out, his hand stretching out towards his customers,

Samuel laughed to himself from the window he was watching the Baroness from.

"What are they doing?" Renesmee questioned with furrowed brows, as she untied the first layer of her dress.

"Looking for new brooches." Samuel answered casually, Renesmee glaced over at him curiously as he started making some paint.

Renesmee snorted to herself "She ignores the manor, blames me for her debt, and still acts as if she has money to burn."

"I still can't believe you're going through with this." Samuel shook his head and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You could go to jail for this." He lectured her truthfully,

"I'm getting him back." Renesmee said, sounding determined.

"We've never even been to court!" Samuel practically shouted, turning his narrowed eyes to hers.

"So, no one will recognize me." Renesmee pointed out, getting behind the dressing screen.

"Hand me the gown." She instructed,

"What does the baroness think you're doing?"

"Picking wildflowers." Renesmee said; sounding bored. "I can't believe she actually bought it."

"No…" Samuel said, starting up a new painting.

"Well, I'm coming out…don't laugh."

Renesmee walked out from behind the screen, and stood in front of Samuel.

"You look…fine." Samuel gulped.

"It's a fabric…yet, I still feel naked." Renesmee said with a sigh. She looked down.

"Nessie, to be a courtier, you have to act like one." Samuel lifted up her chin. "A courtier looks down to no one." He said quietly. Renesmee nodded softly.

"I'm just a servant in a nice dress." She began softly,

"Come on. We have to do something with that hair." Samuel cut her off from what she was going to say, he grabbed Renesmee's hand, and led her into another room.

111

"Sire, you promised you wouldn't run off again." A portly man said, as he and the rest of the Royal Guard rode in to where Prince Jacob and Ephraim were.

"Yeah. I lied. I thought I'd see the world before I gave up my life to God and country, Peter." Prince Jacob said with a bitter tone,

"Well, why on Earth did you stop?" Ephraim asked, putting the painting back in its case.

"I suppose because I lack conviction." Prince Jacob sighed.

"Ephraim Black has been invited to the Castle to paint a portrait of the King and Queen." Peter announced,

"The very man I worship for forward thinking coming into the house of a man who thinks backwards…" Prince Jacob's face lit up.

"Please, Ephraim, you must teach my father the way of the sixteenth century!"

"Um…" Ephraim trailed off, looking towards Peter. "Translate, please?"

"He's suffering from an arranged marriage, as well as many other things." Peter filled in,

They rode to the Royal Castle, but not before stopping at the Cullen Manor first.

"Oh, your Highness!" Rosalie said, taking a deep bow. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I'm just returning your horse, Baroness." Prince Jacob said.

"Oh…it was missing?" She questioned, puzzlement was evident on her pretty face.

"I took a liberty of borrowing it this morning, ma'am." Prince Jacob admitted sheepishly,

"I think I may have scared one of your servants…one with…" Prince Jacob winced, as he touched his forehead, "quite a good aim, actually."

"She's mute." Rosalie said quickly, knowing right away whom the prince was speaking of.

"Really?" Prince Jacob asked. "Because she spoke to me quite forcefully." He chuckled to himself,

Rosalie looked taken aback by this. "Well…" She thought for a moment. "It comes and goes…as always, the Prince is welcome to take anything he needs."

All of a sudden, Sulpicia and Athenodora burst out of the manor, and bowed in front of the prince.

"Your Highness." They both said with glee in their voices.

Prince Jacob nodded.

"Sire, let me introduce you to Athenodora of the Hale house." She looked towards her daughters. "And Suplicia." Rosalie added hastily.

The prince looked bored. "Ladies, excuse me, but it seems to have been that you two have blossomed overnight." He droned.

Athenodora smiled, but said nothing.

"My Lord, we are so looking forward to celebrating your engagement to the Spanish at the ball." Rosalie spoke with excitement.

"Yes, well there seems to be some new developments with Spain…" He looked over at Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"Well, good day, ladies." He nodded, and then rode off.

111

When Renesmee got closer to the Trade, she broke into a run. She ran past the carts, and the people, and even past the guards at the entrance of the castle. When she got in, she slowed to a walk, never looking down, and acting as much as a courtier as she could.

She stopped, and took in her surroundings. She felt out of place, even if she didn't look it. She was dressed for court, with a golden colored dress with green sleeves that had white puffs. Her hair was tied back in a golden hairpiece. Her shoes were the smallest bit to big, but, as Samuel had told her, no one would be looking at her feet.

_Be a courtier. Be a courtier._

Renesmee took in a deep breath, and continued walking to where the slaves would be presented.

She was walking across the bridge, when she saw Carlisle and a few other sold off slaves into a wooden barred cart.

"Lord, give me strength." She whispered a quick prayer.

She turned around, and started following the slave cart. She stopped in front of the horse.

"I wish to address the issue of this man!" She pointed towards the old man in the front of the cart with her small bag that held twenty francs. "He is my servant and I'd like to pay the debt against him." She announced, keeping her voice as calm as she could. She felt her hands quivering.

"It's to late, the man's already bought and paid for." The man driving the cart revealed,

"I can pay you twenty gold francs." She held up the bag with shaking hands,

"Well, you can have me for twenty francs, now, move on!" He roared in anger,

The cart started to move a little bit, before Renesmee stopped it.

"I demand you release him at once. Or I'll take this matter to the king." She said bitterly,

"The king's the one that sold him!" The cart driver stated,

"He isn't property!" Renesmee snapped. "I demand you release him at once!"

"Get outta my way!" The man shouts, getting into Renesmee's face.

"You dare raise your voice at a lady?" Prince Jacob asks, as he rides up to where Renesmee and the man are.

"Your Highness…" the man laughs nervously. "Forgive me, Sire, I mean no harm to her, but, you know, I gotta get these criminals down to the stocks…" He trailed off, sounding ever more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"A servant is not a thief, your Highness," Renesmee said, after a small curtsy. "And those who are cannot help themselves."

"Really?" Prince Jacob asks. "Well then, enlighten us." He gave Renesmee a pointed look; amusement seemed to be taking over his features.

"What is it, that a person born who is raised and taught on this since infancy, if you punish them. What is to be concluded if you make thieves and then punish them?" She started, looking up at Prince Jacob.

Everyone that was gathered around them was rendered speechless by this.

"Well…" Prince Jacob said, not really knowing what to say. "There you have it. Release him."

"But, Sire, I…" The man driving the cart tried to argue.

"I said release them!" Prince Jacob said impatiently. "That is an order."

"Yes, your Highness." The cart driving cowered,

The man opened up the small door, and let Carlisle go free into Renesmee's care.

"I thought I was looking at your mother." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Meet me at the bridge." Renesmee addressed. "I'll get some horses, and we'll leave at once."

Carlisle nodded, and went to do as he was told.

Renesmee nodded at the prince, uttered a thank you, and went off. Prince Jacob jumped off his horse, and followed Renesmee. He could not get over her beauty and confidence; she was surely one of the finest woman he'd ever come by. He couldn't just let a strong willed woman like that leave without him properly introducing himself.

"Have we met?" He asked,

"I do not believe so, Sire." Renesmee said quickly, lowering her head.

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province…" He trailed off, stopping for a moment.

"Yes, well, I'm visiting a cousin…" She muttered as she began to pick up her pace.

"A cousin?" The prince asked with a raised eyebrow, he started walking after her again.

"Yes, your Highness. The only one I have." Renesmee lied calmly,

"Are you being coy on purpose or do you really not want to give me your name?"

"No…and yes." Renesmee picked up her skirts and picked up her pace once again.

"Then, pray, give me a name!" the prince said, getting impatient with the girl. "For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort."

"The Prince has read _Utopia_?" This made Renesmee stop in her tracks.

"Yes…" the prince trailed off. "Please, I beg of you. A name. Any name."

"Then…" Renesmee thought quickly. "I must leave you with the name Comtesse Isabella Marie Cullen." Renesmee walked off.


	4. Chapter 4 Decode

Chapter 4

Decode

Esme and Alice were tending to the garden during that hot afternoon.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Esme said, putting a hand on her aching back. "I'm not young anymore," she said with a frown.

Alice continued to tend to the soil. "Edward was never this hard."

Esme went back to the soil, despite her pain. "Bless his soul."

Esme stopped again, looking for a sign for Renesmee and Carlisle. She saw two figures — one young woman, the other, an old man. Could they possibly be…?

"They're back!" Esme said excitedly. "Alice, they're back!"

Esme dropped her gardening tool, and started running towards Renesmee and Carlisle.

"Oh, Carlisle, you're safe." Esme said, as she and Carlisle embraced in a hug.

"Esme, oh, Esme, I was so worried about you." Carlisle said, kissing his wife.

"I was worried about you!" Esme said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Alice ran towards Esme and Carlisle, and was joined into their hug. Carlisle gave her a kiss, and Alice returned it.

"It's so good to see you." Alice announced.

Renesmee started to cry with joy, seeing her family so happy.

"Oh, thank you, child!" Esme said, opening her arms to let Renesmee in for a hug. "Bless you, your heart is only but the purest."

Renesmee smiled softly and clung to Esme, resting her head on her frail shoulder.

111

"Jacob, you're back!" Queen Sarah said with delight, as she came upon her son in the courtyard.

"Hello, Mother." Prince Jacob nodded towards his mother.

"The King wants a few words with you…" Queen Sarah said. "Several, in fact."

"Of course he does." Prince Jacob muttered to himself. "I shall be right in, Mother."

Queen Sarah smiles, and walks away. Prince Jacob looks around for a bit, for any signs of Comtesse Isabella. There was no sign of her, so Prince Jacob sighed, and headed in the castle after his mother.

"Hello, Father." Prince Jacob said, when he entered the courtroom.

"You are restricted to the grounds." King William said, not looking up from his map.

"You're putting me under house arrest?" Prince Jacob asked with a tinge of anger.

"Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul mood. You will do as you are told —"

"Or what?" Prince Jacob asked. "You'll send me to the Americas like some criminal? All for the sake of some contract…" He trailed off and shook his head,

"You are the Crown Prince of France!"

"And it is my life." Prince Jacob said honestly,

"William, sit down before you have a stroke," Queen Sarah said, settling the argument.

"Sweetheart," She addressed her son. "You were born to privilege, and with that; comes certain obligations."

"Forgive me, Mother, but marriage to a complete stranger has never made anyone in this room very happy." He said bitterly,

"You will marry Gabriella by the next full moon, or I'll find every reason to strike you!" King William exclaimed.

"What will it be this time, Father?" Prince Jacob asked; sounding almost bored.

"I will simply deny you the crown, and live forever!"

"Good!" The prince stood up. "I don't want it!" He stormed out of the room, leaving his parents.

"He's your son!" King William said to his wife. The Queen rolled her eyes, and left to do something else.

111

"Somebody's in trouble…" Athenodora said in a singsong voice, as her stepsister came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Just then, Rosalie came into the room, and grabbed her stepdaughter by the ear.

"You _stupid_ girl!" Rosalie sneered, throwing Renesmee down into a chair.

"How _dare_ you do this to me? To Athenodora? The whole thing makes me sick, and I will not have it _in this house_!"

"Wha — what did I do?" Renesmee asked with a shaky voice. Athenodora moved herself so she could watch it better.

"Think, Renesmee, think." Rosalie said.

"Think really hard." Athenodora said with a smile.

Sulpicia made motions with her hands, trying to help Renesmee out. Athenodora gave her sister a look, and she stopped.

"Prince Jacob stole our horse yesterday…" Renesmee said shakily.

"Yes!" Rosalie said. "And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon.

"How dare you let him surprise us like that." Athenodora said icily,

"I'm sorry…" Renesmee trailed off,

"Yes, well, lucky for you, Athenodora did fine. She and the Prince had quite an interesting interlude." Rosalie announced with a proud smile. Renesmee felt a tinge of jealousy for a split second.

"Yes," Athenodora agreed with her mother. "I shouldn't be surprised if it were to happen again."

"Come, come!" Rosalie clapped. "What did you say? He said you were quite forceful."

"I — I called him a thief, madame." Renesmee sounded scared. "I did not recognize him!"

This made Rosalie laugh. "Oh, Renesmee, you poor little country girl." Rosalie shook her head.

"Well, you must work extra hard, to make the manor spotless!" Rosalie smiled.

"We cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chair, now can we?" Athendora asked with a laugh,

Renesmee shook her head.

"No!" Rosalie said happily. She turned around, and found Esme and Carlisle.

"How did you get here?" She sneered.

"I have worked off your…" Rosalie glared at him.

"My debut, madame." Carlisle said nervously.

"They told me I could go home."

"Fine." Rosalie said. "Go…pat a chicken, or something." She waved him off.

Carlisle nodded his head, and Esme followed him out.

111

"Who is that, dear?" Queen Sarah asked her son, as they walked through the garden.

"Comtesse Isabella Marie Cullen. She's the cousin of…well, I don't exactly know who her cousin is…" Prince Jacob trailed off.

"Surely, you know her?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Oh, Jacob, there are _far_too many courtiers in the kingdom to know them by name." Queen Sarah said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh?" Prince Jacob asked. "Oh…never mind."

Queen Sarah took a sip of her wine.

"I'll give you five days!" King William said, walking up to his wife and son.

"If love is what you seek, I'll give you five days to find it. At the ball, at the stroke of midnight, you shall announce the engagement of the girl of your dreams, or you shall be married to Gabriella." He said harshly, "Are we agreed?"

Prince Jacob looked at his mother. "What about the treaty?"

"Let me worry about Spain. You have bigger issues."

"Choose wisely, dear." His mother gave him a kiss. "Divorce is only something they do in England."

She glared at her husband and walked away Jacob watched her take her leave before he sat himself on a marble bench.

_Comtesse Isabella Marie Cullen_, he smiled to himself - maybe she was the love he would seek for, now all he had to do was_find_ her.


	5. Chapter 5 Walking on Water

**Chapter 5**

**Walking On Water Like the Son of God**

_To the Baroness Hale, and the Ladies of the house._

_Their Majesties Lord Black cordially invites you to a masque_

_In honour of:_

_Signor Ephraim Black_

_On the eve of the feast of_

_St. Jude_

"What news of the engagement?" Rosalie asked quietly, looking at Peter from the invitation.

"Cancelled." Peter informed a surprised Baroness. "Rumor has it he must find a bride, before that very night."

"Well, that doesn't give us very much time." Rosalie said, taking out her coin bag.

"I'll need to know the competition," She placed a gold franc in Peter's hand "every move he makes," and another "his agenda," she spills a small handful into his hands, "and any other sort of tidbit you can pick up." Rosalie smiled with a coy glint in her blue eyes.

Peter looked left and right, and then back at the Baroness.

"He's playing tennis with the Marque de la Ateara tomorrow at noon." Peter whispered quickly.

Rosalie smiled, and reached her hand to touch his check. "You," She whispered seductively, "will be richly rewarded for this information you've so _generously _given to me."

She leaned closer to his ear, as his cheeks grew red. "I have grown very found of our intrigues together. Do have the slightest idea?"

"I have an inkling, my Lady." Peter smiled slowly,

"Maybe…when my daughter is Queen, we can have…a new arrangement."

Rosalie winked at Peter. Peter smiled, winked back, and left.

111

"I can't believe you talked to the Prince." Alice said in a hushed whisper with a smile dancing on her lips under her netted hat, as she and Renesmee took out honeycombs from the skep.

"Scolded him, more like it." Renesmee said. "I can't believe I gave him my mother's name. The man is insufferable."

"Yes, you've been saying that all day." Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Well, it's as true as it was this morning." Renesmee placed the lid back on the skep and sighed loudly.

"Well, sweetie, he is royalty." Alice pointed out, placing the honeycombs on top of the skep, and she and Renesmee rolled the netting over their heads.

"Well, then the downfall to being wealthy must be living with the rich." Renesmee said under her breath with a scoff.

"I'll bet he's quite charming, once you get to know him." Alice winked, as the two women walked back to the Manor.

"Honestly, I think him and Athenodora deserve each other." Renesmee muttered, a spark of jealously coursed through her for a few seconds.

"Oh, bite your tongue!" Alice scolded. "The only throne I want that girl sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday!"

Renesmee and Alice continued their walk to the Manor, continuing their talk of the prince.

111

"Well, what about this dress?" Rosalie questioned Athenodora, holding up a light blue dress.

"No." Athenodora sighed.

"Well, why not?" Rosalie asked. "Prince Jacob loves blue."

"Yes, and fifty other girls will be wearing the same color!" Athenodora yelled as she stampted her foot.

Rosalie set down the dress, and smiled at her daughter; trying to calm her.

"Good thinking."

"Well, this dress is too small." Sulpicia whined, walking into the room.

"Well, then we'll have to get you a tighter corset." Rosalie snapped bitterly, showing her obvious distaste to her daughter. It wasn't a missed fact that Baroness Rosalie favored Athenodora, and it sadened Sulpicia to know that.

"I can barley breath as it is!" Sulpicia whined again

"If one cannot breath, one cannot eat." Rosalie pointed out.

Sulpicia sighed and shook her head at her mothers unrational behavior, fretting about the Prince had obviously made her stressed.

"Mother, I cannot find anything!" Athenodora shouted, clearly upset.

"Well, tell me what it is you are looking for."

"A dress fit for a Queen!" Athenodora fell onto her bed in a huff.

Rosalie thought for a moment. "Come, ladies. I have the perfect thing. But, we must speak of this to no one."

"Oh, I love a good intrigue!" Athenodora jumped off her bed, and she and Sulpicia followed their mother.

Rosalie took them to the next room, and opened up a chest. "Use not, waste not."

She untied the covering, and took out an elegant white dress.

Athenodora and Sulpicia gasped. "Mother, where did you get these?" Sulpicia asked in astonishment.

"It's Renesmee's dowry." Rosalie scoffed. "For her wedding."

"Cinderella is getting married?" Athenodora scoffed. "To who? The chimney sweeper?"

"Mother, since this is her dress, then maybe she will want to wear it to the ball." Sulpicia said quietly

"Since when is it that you bring a commoner to a royal function?" Athenodora asked her sister.

"Well…never, but she is our stepsister, and the invitation did say to the ladies of the house…"

"She's not of noble blood." Athenodora said as she crossed her arms and held her chin up.

"And besides, no one will notice." Rosalie informed.

"Honestly, Sulpicia, what side are you on?" Athenodora scoffed at her sister.

Renesmee walked into the room. "What are you doing?" She asked, noticing the dress.

"Uh…" Rosalie thought quickly. "We were just airing out your dress, for the masque."

"Her dress?" Sulpicia asked. "But you said — "

"It will have to do for a commoner." Athenodora interrupted her sister.

"After all, it is an antique."

"You want me, to go to a masque?" Renesmee couldn't believe her stepmother. She, a commoner in her own home, was going to a masque? It couldn't be.

Could it?

"Of course." Rosalie said shakily.

"I…I don't know what to say." Renesmee still didn't believe it.

"You don't know what to say?" Rosalie laughed, unsure of herself.

"Honestly, Renesmee, it hurts that you don't see yourself as part of the family. I thought we could all go together as one happy family."

"That is, of course, if you get your chores done on time, and don't have attitude, and your not late."

"Of course!" Renesmee said happily.

Sulpicia gave her mother a look of disbelief, threw the glass slippers she was holding back in the chest, and walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Renesmee asked, walking closer to Rosalie and Athenodora.

"Oh, she doesn't want you to go." Athenodora said.

"Oh…" Renesmee said quietly. She walked out of the room to finish her chores.

111

"Do you really believe in one true mate?" Prince Jacob asked Ephraim.

"Of course!" Ephraim said happily.

"Well, then how can you be certain to find them?" Prince Jacob asked, thinking about Comtesse Isabella.

"What if she appears to you, but you do not notice her?"

"Well, then you are distracted." Ephraim said, plain and simple.

"Well, let's say God, puts two people on Earth, and they are lucky enough to find each other, but, one of them gets hit by lightning? Then what? Do you just move on with life, and marry a new girl? Is that new girl the perfect mate, or the first?"

"You cannot leave everything to fate, boy!" Ephraim said. "Sometimes, you have to give it a hand!"

Just off in the distance, Renesmee was collecting truffles. She looked down at her hands, wishing for a way to make them cleaner for the masque. She looked off, and smiled, seeing a pond she could wash off in. She went into the lake, and started swimming.

Ephraim decided to show the prince his new little project. He put on his water shoes, and started walking on water. He ran into a girl swimming in the pond, and noticed the sky starting to change colors.

"It looks like rain!" He told her, looking down.

Renesmee screamed, and Ephraim fell back into the water.

Prince Jacob saw this, and ran to the shore. "Signor Black, are you alright?"

"I should leave walking on water to the Son of God." Ephraim said happily.

"But, I did end up tripping on an angel."

Prince Jacob looked at the girl, and smiled. "Comtesse!" He announced happily

"Your Highness!" Renesmee nearly bowed, and then slipped instead.

"You might want to be careful. It's very slippery." Ephraim said,

"Here, take this." Prince Jacob took his cloak, and wrapped it around Renesmee.

"Thanks." Renesmee smiled warmly.

Prince Jacob and Renesmee sat on the shore, after walking out of the water.

"Where are your servants?"

"I…gave them the day off." Renesmee said, trying to sound plausible

"The day off?"

"Don't you ever tire of having people following you around every day?" Renesmee questions, tilting her head up in his direction

"Yes, but there servants. It's what they do."

"Well, I wish I could dismiss my servants just as easily as you do yours."

Renesmee got up and brushed some dirt off of her damp dress. "I must be going." She informed him quickly.

"Your angry with me." Prince Jacob got up, following Renesmee.

"No…" Renesmee trailed off, picked up her pace.

"Admit it." The prince pressured her,

"Well, yes." She admitted bashfully.

"Why?"

"Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery." Renesmee stopped and turned to face the arrogant prince.

"I'm afraid, Mademoiselle, that you are a walking contradiction. It attracts me to you." Prince Jacob said with a formal smile.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked, sounding puzzled.

"You spout the ideas of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier." He pointed out, a smile dancing across me mouth.

"You own all the land, and yet have no intentions of working it. Isn't that also a contradiction?" Renesmee shot back, clearly agitated with him.

"Well, first, I'm arrogant, and now I have no pride? How does that work?" The prince asked in mock surprise, clearly amused.

Ephraim straightened up, straining to hear their conversation.

"You have everything, and still hold no joy." Renesmee said softly,

"How do you live each day with _so_much passion? Doesn't it exhaust you?"

"Only when I'm around you. Why do you irritate me so?" Renesmee asked, intrigued in knowing what he would say to that.

"Why do you lie?" Prince Jacob smiled. He and Renesmee laughed.

"Renesmee!" Renesmee heard Sulpicia call.

_Oh no._ Renesmee thought. "Um, I'm sorry Your Highness. I lost track of the hour."

She returned his cloak, and ran off to find Sulpicia.

"But the wind is perfect!" Ephraim said, walking down towards the prince and Renesmee, holding out another one of his inventions.

"Sorry!" Renesmee shouted, leaving Ephraim and the prince.

Prince Jacob turned towards Ephraim. "Why does she always do that?"


	6. Chapter 6 Candle Sticks

**Chapter 6**

**Candle Sticks and a Single Chicken**

"Esme, where are the candle sticks?" Rosalie asked, looking down at her dinner. "We can hardly see our plates."

"Oh, we've searched high and low for them, my Lady, but we could not find them." Esme said, her tone quiet.

"The painting in the upstairs hall is missing, too." Athenodora added. "Seems we have a thief in the midst."

"Hmm…so that's how I'm treated after several years?" Rosalie asked. "My husband's prized possessions? Well, then your wages are garnished until they are returned." Rosalie said bitterly, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Esme and Alice said together, lowering their heads.

"Maybe we should send you to the Americas, with the rest of the thieves." Rosalie mumbled to herself.

"Oh, did you hear?" Sulpicia said. "The prince went to the king and asked that he release all those men." She said happily.

"He didn't!" Renesmee asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Sulpicia said. "Now—" Her mother gave her and Renesmee a stern look.

"Now…" She said quietly. "Now, by Royal Decree, anyone who sells must be compensated."

"Compensated?" Rosalie asked, shocked. She laughed a little.

"Compensated. Honestly, what's the world coming to?"

"Well, what I want to know is who is this Comtesse everyone keeps talking about?" Athenodora asked, her face twisted in disgust…

"There must have been ten courtiers talking about her today, and now the prince is falling over himself."

Renesmee started walking towards Athenodora, to fill her cup. She went past Esme and Alice, who smiled at her. She found it hard to surpress her own smile.

"Well, we shall find out who she is, and bury her." Rosalie snapped. "The prince will have no one but my daughter,"

_Bury her?_ Renesmee's hand shook, the cup slipped out of her hands, and feel to the table. She grabbed it, and started pouring water into it.

xXx

Peter fetched the small ball on the court, and ran back to his position, out of Prince Jacob and Marque de la Ateara's way. The quickly continued their game of tennis, as the courtiers watching them 'oohd' and 'aaahd' at each hit.

The Marque de la Ateara hit the tennis ball, and sent Prince Jacob flying into the crowd, falling on top of a courtier. The women sounded him, asking if he was all right, as he tried to climb back to the court. Marque de la Ateara watched with curiosity, as Prince Jacob scrambled from the women, and back to the court.

The Marque pointed behind Prince Jacob, towards Athenodora, who had the ball in her hand.

Prince Jacob sighed, and walked over to her, as each of the courtier women pressed themselves against the mesh fencing to get a look at him and Athenodora.

"You're looking well, Athenodora." Prince Jacob said, taking the ball from her.

"You're welcome to look, your Highness." Athenodora flirted without a care.

Prince Jacob laughed a little, and went back to his game.

xXx

Renesmee, Alice, and Esme went to the market to get more supplies for gardening, when a man came up to them with his workers.

"Ah, Renesmee de Cullen," He smiled warmly. "You get prettier every week."

"You, monsieur Voltaire, are wasting your flattery." Rensmee said, pouring corn seed into her bag.

"It's a pity your soil's the best in the land, and yet so _poorly _tended."

"We have limited resources, _sir_, so we do the best we can." Alice said, walking up to Renesmee and Aro Voltaire.

"Anything I can do?" He asks, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should bring it up with the baroness." Esme said, walking up to Aro.

"I'd rather discuss it with Renesmee, if you don't mind."

He looked over at Renesmee. "I may be twice your age, but I am well endowed."

Renesmee looked away, and Alice and Esme took her to another part of the market. Aro followed them, continuing to talk with Renesmee.

"I've always had a soft spot for the less fortunate." He said. "And you could do with a wealthy benefactor, and I need a young lady with spirit."

Renesmee set down her bag. "Prunes?" She asked

"I won't be buying anything this week. And you best remember that without me, your pathetic little farm would cease to exist. So,

I'd be very, _very_ careful if I were you."

He smiled, and then walked off with his workers.

"Horrible man." Alice said, watching him go. "If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every week, I'd…I'd spit on him."

xXx

Prince Jacob and Athenodora ended up walking through the market, much to Athenodora's delight. Rosalie and Sulpicia followed them.

"Here…" Prince Jacob smiled, handing Athenodora a silver bowl. "Never have you tasted anything like this."

Athenodora closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. Prince Jacob looked weary, but placed a piece of chocolate into her mouth, careful not to touch her lips.

Sulpicia tried to get a piece, but Rosalie held her back.

"Don't even think about it."

"Like it?" Prince Jacob asked.

"Like it?" Athenodora smiled. "It's positively sinful. What is it?"

"Chocolate." Prince Jacob stated walking down the street. "The Spanish monks keep sending us blocks of it."

"These are our servants." Athenodora said, as they walked closer to where Esme and Alice were selling the vegetables.

Alice looked up, and gasped, as the prince and Athenodora came closer.

"Good day, ladies." Prince Jacob smiled.

Renesmee stood up with ten ears of corn in her hand. She saw the prince, and threw them up with shock. She ran out, as Prince Jacob fell backward. Esme and Alice tried to follow, but Rosalie stopped them.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded. "Are you trying to scare the prince?"

Prince Jacob got his footing back, and walked forward a little, towards Rosalie, Esme, and Alice.

"We were startled, that's all." Esme said, as Prince Jacob looked for whom he thought was Comtesse Isabella.

"Were there just the two of you?" He asked, pointing at Esme and Alice.

"And the chicken, your Highness." Alice nodded.

xXx

Renesmee tended to the fire in the Baroness's room, as she talked on and on about Athenodora and Prince Jacob.

"We must press for quick engagement!" She said happily. "Can you imagine?" She asked Renesmee.

Renesmee looked up from the fire, and towards her stepmother.

"No…I don't suppose you can." She said.

She got out of her bed. "My mother was hard on me too, you know."

She walked over to a chair and sat down, letting her hair fall. "She taught me that cleanliness was close to Godliness."

Renesmee walked towards her, and started brushing her hair. "She forced me to wash my face at least twenty times a day, convinced it was never clean enough. I convinced her that I was all that I could be, and I was. And here I am…a baroness. And Athenodora shall be Queen."

Renesmee brushed through her stepmothers hair harder. She grabbed Renesmee's arm, and pulled her in front of her, and sat her down. Renesmee smiled, actually believing that her stepmother would have a heart-to-heart.

"Pity you never knew your mother."

Renesmee's smile fell.

"There must be a little of her in you somewhere." Rosalie said,

"I wish I knew what she looked like." She said softly, sighing as she talked.

"Yes, well we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we?"

Renesmee shook her head.

"No matter how bad things get, they could always be worse."

"Yes, Madame." Renesmee said, careful to keep her tone even.

Rosalie looked deeply at Renesmee. "You have so much of your father in you." She said sadly.

This made Renesmee smile. "Sometimes I think I see him looking out through your eyes." Rosalie said, her smile grew but then only tightened.

Renesmee's smile grew. "Really?"

"Yes…" Rosalie said, holding back her feelings. "Your features are so much like his…and, to be raised by a man, no wonder you're built for hard labor." Renesmee's eyes widened, feeling a bit hurt.

"Did you love my father?" Renesmee asked,

"Well…I barely knew him." Rosalie admitted softly, biting her lip, and holding back tears.

Renesmee opened her mouth to say something, but Rosalie cut her off. "No, go away...I'm very tired."

Renesmee smiled sadly but did as she was told, and left Rosalie to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Colliding Worlds

Chapter 7

Colliding Worlds

"Look, Samuel, it's flying!" Renesmee sang with excitement, as she ran around in the field with the object.

Samuel was painting, as he always did. He stopped to take a look at Renesmee.

"Don't know what you're so happy about," Sameul muttered, turning back to his painting. "You'll be swimming in manure when they get married!"

"And I don't know why it bothers you so—I could care less!" Renesmee shouted back, as she danced with the flying object.

"You're lying!" Samuel shouted, looking back at his friend. "The prince will be your brother-in-law, and you will be serving them breakfast in bed!" He focused on his painting again.

"Yes, but they'll move into the castle, and I'll have the Manor to myself!" Renesmee giggled happily. "That's all that matters to me."

"You like him. Admit it." Samuel rolled his eyes at Renesmee.

"Who?" Renesmee asked, stopping to turn and stare at her friend. Her delicate eyebrows rose in question.

Samuel saw the prince riding up to the field they were in, taking the prince to the Manor.

"And if you were too see him again, what would you say?" He said nervously, watching the horse.

"I would say, your Highness, your family is my family." Renesmee said, oblivious to the oncoming prince.

Samuel pointed to the oncoming horses. "Good, because here's your chance. They're headed this way."

Renesmee froze in her spot, and looked on. Her curls flinging into her face as she whipped her head in the prince's direction. In the distance was the horse belonging to the prince. Quickly, she searched for a spot to hide. She found a bale of hay, and taking the flying object with her, she ran behind it just as the prince rode up to Samuel.

"I'm looking for Signor Black, have you seen him?" Prince Jacob asked Sameul.

"Black?" Samuel questioned in shock, his eyes wide. "No, your Highness. I haven't seen him."

"Well, isn't that his new flying contraption?" Prince Jacob nodded towards the bale of hay. "Where did you get it?"

Renesmee froze, she was sure to be spotted now. How was she going to explain to the prince what she had been doing?

"From, uh…Comtesse de la Marie-Cullen." Samuel said nervously, pulling it out to sound halfway like a question.

Renesmee threw the line in the air, hoping it would fly away, and that she wouldn't be spotted.

"She is a friend of his." He added,

"You know her?" Prince Jacob asked, hoping he would see his love. "Please, I pray you, where is she staying? I must know where she's at." Prince Jacob begged the painter.

"Uh…I believe, your Highness," Samuel said with a bow, "that she is staying with a cousin…"

Renesmee shook her head, hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say.

"The Baroness de la Hale."

Renesmee groaned, planting her face in the hay.

"Hm…that does present a problem…" Prince Jacob mumbled to himself.

"But," Samuel added. "I do know that she is there _right now_," he shouted back towards Renesmee. "_Alone._" He added.

Oh no, oh please no, Samuel...

"At this, very moment." Samuel finished with a smile,

"Excellent." Prince Jacob smiled, nodding towards the boy. "Nice painting."

He rode off towards the manor.

"Samuel!" Renesmee shouted at her friend, coming out of hiding with her small fists balled up.

"You horrible little snipe!" She yelled as she punched his arm.

"Did you hear?" Samuel asked Renesmee, oblivious to her annoyance. "He likes my work!"

"He is heading towards my house!"

"Then I suggest you better run." Samuel said with a grin,

Renesmee chewed her lip, and smiled. She grabbed the hem of her dress, and started at a run. Samuel playfully kicked her, encouraging her to run faster. He smiled, watching his friend.

"Alice! Esme! Quick!" Renesmee shouted just as she came into the back of her house. Prince Jacob was catching up, and she needed to get changed.

Prince Jacob rode up to the manor, and jumped off his horse just as his horse was slowing down. He brushed off his shirt, and found Comtesse Isabella standing at the door.

"Your Highness." Renesmee curtsied.

"Comtesse," Prince Jacob smiled. "Do you not attend Church?"

"My faith is better served away from the Church."

"Ah. I'm afraid my father has made into quite a phenomenon….which is why I'm banned from the Montessori…they, have quite a…"

Prince Jacob and Renesmee were distracted for a moment by the sound of oncoming horses. Prince Jacob looked back and saw Henry trying to catch up with him.

"They have quite a library." He said. "I thought that because you were so found of reading, you might want to join me?"

"This is unfair, Sire." Renesmee said. "You have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours."

"Well, I thought it would be quite obvious," Prince Jacob smiled.

Renesmee instantly blushed, and looked down. Prince Jacob smiled, and looked over at Henry.

"Henry, I shall not need my horse, or your services this afternoon."

Henry nodded. Prince Jacob looked back at Renesmee. "Today, I am

simply Jacob."

He held out his hand, and Renesmee took it, both smiling.

111

Rosalie and her daughters stepped out of the carriage, and headed into the Church. Instantly, Peter spotted the Baroness.

"Baroness!" He yelled, running up to her. "The prince has left early today, and no one seems to know where he went," He dug into his bag. "But, I do have this."

He handed her something wrapped in a silk handkerchief. He whispered what it was into her ear.

Oh, you _vicious_ man." She said seductively, stroking his cheek.

He smiled, and watched her and her daughters go into the church. He sighed, and then walked away to do his other duties.

111

At the Montessori, Prince Jacob took Renesmee to the library.

"It could make me cry." Renesmee said, taking in just one floor of the many books.

"Pick one." Prince Jacob prompted.

"I could no sooner pick a favorite star in the Heavens!" Renesmee exclaimed quietly.

"Why is this so?"

"I guess it is because when I was young, my father would stay up late and read to me." Renesmee sighed at the memory. "He was addicted to the written word, and I would fall asleep listing to his voice."

"What kind of books?"

"Science, philosophy, literature…I guess they remind me of him." Renesmee sighed again, and ran her fingertips lightly over several books on the shelves.

"He died when I was eight…_Utopia_was the last book he brought home."

"Which explains why you quote it." Prince Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"I long to hear his voice more than anything in the world." Renesmee sighed sadly. She smiled up at Prince Jacob, and he walked away.

"Is there something wrong, Jacob?" She asked.

"It's just that you've shown me more passion than anything in all my years of study. You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire _being_." He said with a smile, he stepped closer to her, hoping she would not grow uncomfortable.

Renesmee smiled softly. The two of them walked down a flight of stairs.

"Your Highness, if there's anything I've said, or done…"

"Please, don't. It's not you." He assured,

111

Rosalie and her daughters walked out of Church after the session was over.

"Now, Athenodora, it's now or never." Rosalie whispered to her favored daughter, handing her the same item that Peter had given her. She nodded towards the Queen, and Athenodora headed towards her carriage.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Athenodora bowed, "but I believe you've dropped this on your way out."

She handed the Queen a gold necklace with a ruby stone.

"My goodness, I don't even remember putting it on!" Queen Sarah said, taking the necklace in her hands. "Thank you, child. It is a rare person indeed to return such a rare and valuable keepsake."

"You are to kind, your Majesty." Athenodora bowed, and walked away.

"Young lady!" Queen Sarah called. "We shall have a chat tomorrow. You and I…oh, and bring your mother."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Athenodora smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 All I Believe In

Chapter 8

All I Believe in

"Well…" Prince Jacob said, surveying the damage to his carriage. "This is embarrassing."

"We'll head back to get some help, your Highness." Henry said, after helping Renesmee out of the cart. He started out back the way they came.

"And we'll just have to go by foot." Renesmee smiled. She started walking towards the direction they were supposed to be heading.

"That's half a day's walk!" Prince Jacob protested, setting after Renesmee.

Renesmee turned to look at the prince. "Where's your sense of adventure?" She turned back, and started walking.

Prince Jacob followed her into the forest. "Well, I guess if you put it that way…"

The two of them started off their adventure.

111

"Now, remember ladies, the prince wasn't in Church today, we must find out why." Rosalie told her daughters, as their carriage pulled in front of the manor.

"Athenodora gets to do _everything_." Sulpicia said, as she and her sister stepped out of the carriage.

"Oh, don't be daft, Sulpicia, the queen doesn't even know you exist!" Athenodora prompted.

Rosalie turned to face her daughters. "What Athenodora does is for all of us. We are counting on you to help her get ready." She told Sulpicia.

"Lovely." Sulpicia said bitterly. "Next thing you know I will be cleaning out the fireplace with Renesmee!"

"Where is that child?" Rosalie asked, looking around for her stepdaughter.

"Probably out catching rabbits, or whatever it is she does." Athenodora said with a laugh.

"Pardon me, mistress," Esme said, getting Rosalie's attention, "but that mirror in your bed chambers, did you move it?"

"Heavens, no!" Rosalie said. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

She thought for a moment, and scowled.

"Then it, too, shall come out of your pay!" Rosalie huffed, walking into her house.

"Yes, madam." Esme and Renee said softly, bowing their heads. After Rosalie went in the house, Renee and Esme followed her, closing the doors behind them.

"You should really stop telling her we're missing things." Renee said. "Otherwise we'll be paying her to work."

"It's a good thing I didn't mention the tapestries." She muttered,

111

Prince Jacob huffed in annoyance, as he paced back in forth.

"You _think_," He said, "that I would know the way to my own castle."

"Why is it that men never stop and ask directions?" Renesmee said from where she was in the tree.

"Ah! There it is!" She said happily. "It's back that way."

Prince Jacob looked around, trying to see where she was pointing. He rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe that I'm down here, and _you're_up there…in your undergarments, no less!"

"Well, you try climbing up here in a gown. You couldn't do it very well, now could you?" Renesmee stated.

"And besides. You might break you're royal neck, and then where would we be?" She taunted.

"You swim alone, rescue servants, climb trees…is there nothing you can't do?"

Renesmee flung her arms out. "Fly!" She said, closing her eyes and craning her neck upwards.

The prince watched her and smiled to himself, adoring the way she looked when the sun hit her that way.

"Now, turn around so I can climb back down." She said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Prince Jacob did as her was told. He was surprised, however, by a burly-looking man that resembled that of a bear.

"Ha-ha!" the man laughed, punching the Prince.

Prince Jacob quickly got up, just as the man pulled out his sword. He looked around, and his face fell.

"Oh no." the prince muttered, just as other men came at him, pulling out their swords. He recognized the group as one of the many gypsies in the area.

"Stay away, Madame," Prince Jacob said, pulling out his sword and dagger. "There are games afoot!"

Renesmee looked down to find the prince and another man in battle with their swords. She took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm as she continued down the tree. The men kept fighting, and she tried not to lose her footing.

"I would like to thank you for this nice garment, Marseille!" A man said, picking up her gown with his sword.

"You will give me back my dress, sir!" Renesmee said.

"I don't think I will." He said.

Renesmee jumped down, and landed on the man. They both fell on the ground. She grabbed his sword, as another pulled him up. She held it too him, and another man pulled her away, holding a dagger to her throat.

Prince Jacob punched the man he was fighting, and got up to rescue Renesmee.

"Let her go," He panted, running a hand through his hair, "your corral is with me."

"Release her." The first man, who appeared to be their leader, said.

The man did as he was told, and let her go.

"I demand you return my things at once!" Renesmee said angrily. "And since you deprived me of my escort I demand a horse as well!"

The men laughed at her. Then, the leader got an idea.

"Milady," He said with a smile. "You may have anything that you can carry."

"May I have your word on that?"

"On my honor as Gypsy." He smiled. "Anything that you can carry."

She walked towards Prince Jacob, gave him a once-over, and picked him up. This made the gypsies laugh even harder, as she smiled at the leader, and walked off.

"Please," The leader laughed, "come back. I'll give you a horse."

111

Renesmee and Prince Jacob laughed, as they both pulled 'paper' in their game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors.

"You, my Lord, are reading my mind." Renesmee giggled.

"And your thoughts are just as fuzzy as mine own, Isabella." Prince Jacob smiled.

"I'll bet you five francs that I'll win the next one." Renesmee smiled.

"Never!" Prince Jacob laughed. He motioned her closer, and she leaned in.

"My next choice," he said, "will be paper."

Renesmee smiled, and they played again. Prince Jacob pulled scissors, and Renesmee paper. This made them both laugh.

"It is your turn." Renesmee took a sip of her drink. "And it better be good."

"I have no desire to be king." He said quietly.

Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? Think of all the wonderful things you could do, for the country, for the world. Why not be king?"

"I'll never be seen as who I am, but for what I am. I'm defined by position. You have no idea how insufferable that is!" He reached for his drink, and took a sip.

"You might be surprised." Renesmee whispered.

"What?" He leaned in closer to hear her.

"A gypsy, for example, will never be painted otherwise. Their title is described by their status, like you are, but that is not who they are."

Renesmee smiled, and took the prince's hand.

The prince met her wide, chocolate eyes.

"You were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations."

Prince Jacob smiled a bit, knowing how true her sweet words were.

"I am sorry." Renesmee laughed. "My mouth has run away with me again."

"No, milady, it's not that. For it is your mouth that has me under your spell."

Prince Jacob took her hand in his, and leaned in closer to her. Her breathing became rampant, as he leaned in for their first kiss.

The kiss was magical. It was as if thousands of fireworks were going off in each other's mouths. A kiss so amazing, neither wanted to come up for air. As her lips touched his, thousands of thoughts whizzed through his mind but only one stuck out more then the rest. Isabella was his future, his Queen. And nothing was going to change that, _nothing_.

Emmett, the leader of the gypsies, spotted them, and began to laugh with joy. Renesmee and Jacob, both embarrassed, instantly separated, as Emmett, and his right hand man, Garrett, began laughing and clapping with their delight. Renesmee began to laugh as well, and eventually, the prince with them.

To end their night, Prince Jacob and Renesmee rode back to the Hale Manor by the moonlight of the night.

"Oh, right here please, I don't want to wake anyone." Renesmee whispered softly, as they came within ten feet of the manor.

Prince Jacob stopped the horse, and got off, before helping Renesmee off the horse. There faces were mere inches away from each other, as she got back on the ground.

"You saved my life." Prince Jacob whispered.

"A girl does what she can, sire."

"Jacob." Prince Jacob insisted. He hated for Isabella to call him any other name but his own.

"Jacob." Renesmee said softly. They kissed again, and she was on her way back.

Prince Jacob watched her go, making sure that she arrived safely.

"Isabella," He stopped her. She turned to face him.

"Have you been to the runes?" He asked.

"Yes." Renesmee nodded with a small smile.

"I often go there to be alone…would you like to meet me there tomorrow at noon?"

"That would be lovely, Jacob." Renesmee smiled.

"Tomorrow, then."

"Yes, tomorrow." Renesmee smiled, and then walked back home.

"I shall wait all day." He called after her, as she disappeared into her home.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets**

"Off…with his head…" King William snored, when Prince Jacob opened the curtains to the King and Queen's bed.

"Oh, William, wake up…" Queen Sarah mumbled sleepily, as she sat up in the bed.

"Hm…?" The King muttered, starting to stir.

"Our son has something to tell us."

"Mother, Father," Prince Jacob smiled proudly at his parents. "I want to build a university!" He exclaimed happily. "With a library full of books, and where anyone can study, no matter their situation."

The King and Queen looked at their son, the King in shock.

"Alright…" King William said, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Who are you and what have you done with our son?"

The Prince laughed, and closed the curtains, leaving their bedchambers. But not before telling them one last thing.

"Oh, and I want to invite the Gypsies to the ball!" He said giddily. He closed the curtains one last time, and left.

111

Something soft hit Renesmee over the head while she was sleeping. Quickly, she got up.

"Are you ill?" Rosalie questioned.

"No…" Renesmee said. She tried sitting up, but fell back in bed, her hand clasped over her head. "Oh…yes." She mumbled.

"Where were you?" Rosalie asked, anger taking over.

"I…got lost." Renesmee said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't believe you." Rosalie growled quickly. "You're hiding something from me, I can feel it. I _demand _to know what it is."

"Why don't you tell me, so I can get back to sleep?" Renesmee moaned.

"What about our _breakfast_?" Athenodora nearly screeched.

Renesmee sighed. "You have two hands…make it yourself."

Athenodora and Rosalie looked at each other in shock, and turned their attention back to Renesmee.

"Why you lazy little _leach!_" Athenodora shouted.

"Sulpicia, go and boil some water," Rosalie mumbled to her other daughter.

Sulpicia looked at her mother in shock. "Me…? Boil water…?" She huffed, and mumbled to herself as she walked away.

111

"Mistress!" Renee shouted down to Renesmee, who was getting water from the well.

"You better get in here, quick!"

Renesmee abandoned the water bucket, and did as Renee told. She ran inside the house, and found her stepmother and stepsisters fitting her mother's dress on for the ball.

She stopped dead, as Rosalie, Athenodora, and Sulpicia looked up at her.

"Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence," Rosalie chuckled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Renesmee asked quietly and slowly.

"Trying on my dress." Athenodora said simply.

"Do you _honestly_ think that after what happened this morning I would let you go anywhere?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Do you _honestly_ think these games…these intrigues are going to win you a crown?" Renesmee said, trying to keep her tone even. "To hunt royalty like some sport…it's disgusting!"

"You're just jealous," Athenodora huffed, walking off to the other side of the room with the dress.

"These are my mother's!" Renesmee said, taking the shoes from Sulpicia.

"Yes," Athenodora said. "and she's dead."

That tore it for Renesmee. She walked up to her stepsister, and with as much force as she could, punched her in the face. Athenodora fell to the ground, clutching her nose.

"I'm going to rip your head off!" Renesmee screeched at Athenodora. She quickly got up from the floor, and Renesmee chased after her. She chased her downstairs, through the dinning room, and down the hall into another room. Athenodora spied Renesmee's prized book, _Utopia_, and clasped it tight in her hands.

"Get away from me, or so help me God…" She warned, holding the book over the fireplace.

Renesmee froze, eyeing the book. "Put it down," She suggested angrily.

"Give me the shoes!"

"Put it down!" Renesmee yelled.

With all the commotion, the maids, Jasper, and Carlisle came into the room to see what all the fuss was about. They stopped, as they noticed the book held over the fire. They knew that it was Renesmee's cherished book, and they didn't know what she would do if Athenodora were to throw it into the fire.

"Brew it over carefully, Renesmee." Rosalie said, walking into the room, Sulpicia trailing behind her.

"Your father's book, or your mother's shoes?" Rosalie asked. "Neither will save you from a lashing,"

She eyed the book in Athenodora's hand, and after a few seconds, gave the shoes to her stepmother. In a split second, Athenodora threw the book into the fire without a second thought.

"No!" Renesmee shrieked. "No!"

Rosalie grabbed ahold of her stepdaughter, as she tried to reach for the book. Renesmee fell to her knees crying, and Sulpicia gasped in shock.

"No, no, no…." Renesmee cried. She started at the fire for a few minutes, got up, and left. Sulpicia watched in surprise, waiting to see what her mother would do. She felt so sorry for Renesmee, and she wished she could somehow get the book for her. But, alas, there was no way too. She watched it burn, thinking of how awful her mother and sister were for treating Renesmee in such a way.

111

Renesmee winced in pain, as Sulpicia placed the wet rag across her lashed back.

"You really brought this upon yourself, you know." Sulpicia said quietly, reaching for another rag."First, with breakfast, and then with that _horrid _display downstairs,"

"I don't know what came over me." Renesmee sniffed.

"Of course, I'll never forget how Athenodora's feet came over her head like that." Sulpicia smiled.

The two girls laughed for a few seconds, and then sombered up. Sulpicia reached for another rag, and lightly placed it on her stepsister's back.

"She should have never said that about your mother." She said softly.

"Thank you." Renesmee whispered, closing her eyes as the incident played over in her mind once more.

111

"Are you sure you don't want my doctor to take a look at that?" Queen Sarah asked Athenodora, taking a look at her black eye.

"No, I'll be quite alright." Athenodora told her, a bit rushed.

"And too think you saved that poor baby from that runaway horse." Queen Sarah smiled, obviously impressed with the young woman.

"Oh, twas' a maternal instinct, madame." Athenodora lied evenly.

"I'm sorry my son couldn't be here, he seems to have disappeared again." The Queen frowned.

"Again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, he was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn." Queen Sarah said.

"Well, must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina." Rosalie laughed,

"Now, maybe you can help me solve a mystery," Queen Sarah said. "Do you by chance know the Comtesse Cullen? Apparently she's staying with a cousin, but _nobody _seems to know who!"

Rosalie and Athenodora exchanged a glance. "Isabella Marie Cullen?" Rosalie question, confusion taking over.

"Yes!" Queen Sarah said happily. "Oh, how wonderful! I was beginning to think she was a ghost!"

The women laughed for a few minutes, before going back to their conversation.

"No, I'm afraid she's been around for years, in fact, she's staying with us…isn't that right, darling?" Rosalie questioned, turning towards her daughter.\.

"Yes, of course," Athenodora said. "Our cousin. Isabella."

"Whom you like to call 'Cinderella," Rosalie chuckled.

Athenodora's face dropped, and she stepped outside the circle, and threw a minor fit, mumbling to herself incoherently. After a minute, she took a breath, looked at the Queen, smiled, and returned to her seat.

"Good heavens, child," Queen Sarah said, sounding worried for Athenodora's mental health. "Are you alright?"

"There was a bee," Athenodora said.

Rosalie broke out into nervous laughter, and took a sip of her tea. She would be having a talk with Renesmee later.

111

Renesmee had found Jacob reading in the runes later that afternoon. She smiled lightly, and walked up to him.

"Hello." She greeted in a whisper.

"Hello," Jacob smiled, putting his book down. He walked closer to Renesmee.

"Are you well?" He asked, sounding worried, taking in Renesmee's pale pallor.

"I'm afraid I am not myself today." Renesmee admitted.

"I feel as though my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once." Jacob informed.

Renesmee took in a big, shaky breath. "There is something I must tell you."

"And I you," Jacob smiled. He looked down at the book in his hands. "Oh, here, your book. You left it in the carriage yesterday."

"Your Highness," Renesmee said, taking the book.

"Jacob." He corrected her, the smile growing on his face.

Renesmee shook her head. "I cannot stay long, but I had too see you. There is much to say."

"Come," Jacob said. "I want to show you something." Jacob took Renesmee's hand.

He led her outside. "I used to play here as a boy," He told her, as they took a look around. His eyes distant.

"It was my father's most cherished place, until the War." He led her into another part of the runes. Renesmee took a look around, at all the trees growing wildly, as they pleased, in the area.

She smiled. "It's beautiful," She sighed. They separated, and walked around the area.

"I've measured my life by these trees," Jacob said. "Starting here, and now, all they way up there. And they are still growing, so much life to live."

Jacob took in a deep breath. "And I no longer imagine it alone."

"You're not making this easy," Renesmee said, trying to hold back tears.

"I haven't slept, in fear that I would wake to find this all a dream." Jacob walked up to Renesmee. She turned to face him. He smiled at her, and then walked away.

"Last night, I had a revelation," He said, a smile in his voice. "I used to think, that if I cared about anything, I would _have _to care about everything, and I'd go raving mad. But," He raised a finger, walking back to Renesmee.

"I've found my purpose." He said quietly. "It's a project inspired by _you_," He took Renesmee's hands in his. "I feel the most _wonderful _freedom." He placed his forehead onto hers.

"It was not me," Renesmee sniffled.

Jacob laughed. "Isabella," He stroked her cheek. "You are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow, at the Masque, I shall make it known to the world."

Renesmee took in a shaky breath, as she felt the hot tears go down her cheeks. "Why did you have to be so _wonderful_?"

"Now, then, what did you want to tell me?" Jacob asked, looking into her eyes.

"Simply that last night was the happiest night of my life," Renesmee sniffled.

Jacob took Renesmee's hand into his, and brought her in for a kiss. Renesmee pulled away, crying.

"I must go," She picked up her skirts, and ran off.

"Isabella!" Jacob called after her.

"No," Renesmee said, as he walked after her. "No, no, no…"

Jacob stood, watching Renesmee run out.


	10. Chapter 10 It Will Rain

**Chapter 10**

**It Will Rain**

Renesmee walked back to the manor, tears still falling from her eyes. She was _in love_ with Prince Jacob, but she knew the love could not be. Her heart swelled with the joy of love, but at the same time, filled with great sorrow. The kiss they had shared was magical, brilliant, even. And thinking of him, and they way his soft lips brushed against hers just made her cry even harder, and she could no longer do that.

Soon, she arrived at the door of the manor. Taking a shaky breath, and wiping away her last tears, she pulled open the door, and snuck in the house, the dress tucked in her arm. She shut the door quickly and quietly, not wanting her stepmother knowing she was coming in like this.

She walked up the stairs, planning on putting the dress back where it had belonged. As she made it up the flight, and turned the corner, Rosalie appeared with Athenodora behind, neither looking pleased.

"Of all the insidious jokes turning your mother into a cometesse," Rosalie said, venom in her voice and eyes, and she searched through Renesmee's face, which held no shock, as she was used to her stepmother chewing her out.

"It is just absurd as a prince spending his days with a servant who _sleeps with the pigs._"

Renesmee's face still held an ill-readable look to it. "What bothers you more, stepmother?" She asked.

"That I am common, or that I am _competition_?"

"Where is the dress, Renesmee?" Rosalie shouted, grabbing Renesmeee's arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Renesmee said, anger boiling in her blood.

"The gown," Athenodora said. "The slippers, they were in my room this morning and now they're gone."

"You hid them and I know it!" She nearly shouted.

"Where did you put the gown?" Roaslie gripped Renesmee's arm tighter. "Where did you hide the dress, Renesmee?"

The commotion brought down the maids, and Sulpicia. They watched from the corner of the hall, worried about Renesmee.

"Where are the candle sticks?" Renesmee found it harder to keep her voice even, as it rose higher. "And the tapestries, and the silver?" She shouted. "Perhaps the dress is with them." Her voice was bitter.

"Produce the dress, Renesmee, or…"

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to see my _mother's gown on that selfish, overdrawn, spoiled cow_!" She shouted, tears forming at her eyes. She was shaking, as she tried to regain her composure.

"Well," Rosalie said, raising her chin. "Perhaps we can arrange that,"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, worry etched upon their faces, as the other maids and servants looked at each other, the same worry on their faces. They looked back; hoping Rosalie wasn't serious, even if that hope was short lived.

Rosalie's grip on Renesmee's arm tightened, as she dragged her down to the basement of the house.

"And you stay down there!" Rosalie shouted, as she threw her stepdaughter in the room. With a smile, she turned out of the room, and locked the door behind her.

"Open this door," She said, turning to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"And you'll wish you never set foot in this house."

She picked up her gown, and walked up the steps. "Athenodora, Sulpicia, come with me. We're gathering anything that can catch a price, and we will head to town first thing in the morning."

"Mother," Sulpicia asked cautiously. "It's only a ball,"

"Yes, and you're only going for the food," Rosalie snapped at her daughter. Taking Athenodora, she strode down the hall.

Sulpicia sighed, leaning against the wall. How could her mother be so rude? It was only a ball, and besides, it was rumored that the prince had already gotten himself a bride. She knew that her sister was never going to be Queen—she knew that the prince could never love her sister. It was obvious that day they went to the market with him.

"We'll figure something out," Esme said, coming up behind her. She placed her hands onto Sulpicia's shoulders.

"There has to be something."

111

"Engaged?" Prince Jacob asked, shock and hurt filling his voice.

His mother nodded sadly. "To a Belgian duke," She said.

"That's impossible, it has to be a mistake," He walked away from his mother

"She was traveling by boat this morning," Queen Sarah's voice was filled with remorse.

"Baroness Rosalie was quite reluctant to talk about it."

Prince Jacob turned, faced his mother, and walked towards her. "It's no wonder, with tidings such as these," He said angrily. He walked past his mother.

"If she was betrothed, she should have _damn well_ had the decency to say _something_!" He walked away, angry.

"You wouldn't have listened, would you?" His mother followed him.

"Of course not!" He yelled. "I would have…" His face dropped. "Oh, God, how could I have been so blind?" He walked back to his mother.

"There I was, trying to pour my royal heart out, and she was trying to bid me farewell."

"It is a strong woman who can keep her wits about her, with a boy such as you trying to steal her heart," Queen Sarah placed a hand on her son's check, smiling sadly.

"Yes," He said quietly. "And what a clumsy thief I turned out to be."

"Oh, Jacob," Queen Sarah chided. Her son turned away from her, and walked away, angry.

"Any choice is better than Spain!" She shouted towards him.

111

"You must go to the Prince, and tell him what happened!" Carlisle told Samuel hastily, as they met at the market that afternoon.

"Carlisle, I am nobody! The Prince would not see me!" Samuel argued.

"You are her friend, Samuel, she needs you! The Prince is expecting her tonight."

"I cannot," Samuel said nervously. "My master needs me tonight."

"Then go to Black!" Carlisle argued. "Surely a painter can speak to another painter."

"I am an apprentice!" Samuel said, shocked at the mention of Ephraim Black's name.

"A painter as great as he would never want to speak to someone as low as I,"

"Be bold!" Carlisle said quickly, before turning back, and leaving the ally way.

_Be bold? _Samuel thought. He could no sooner be bold than be a god. How could he possibly help his friend when he couldn't speak to the Prince or Black?

Renesmee was in deep this time, and he wasn't sure if he could possibly help her. Samuel sighed, and after minutes, decided to pluck up the courage and find him. Renesmee was his friend, after all. He couldn't let her down, could he?

111

Fireworks went off, as the ball started at the castle. Beautiful golds and reds spread in the sky, as the guests made their way from their carriages to the castle halls. The talk of all the guests was of Comtesse Isabella Marie Cullen, and who she was. Samuel snuck into the dance, hopping he would not be spotted. He peered over the walls of the entrance, and spotted a guard. Looking back over, he picked up a clay bowl, and dropped it over the guard's head. He jumped over the wall, and landed next to the guard. Closing his eyes, he gulped, and took off the guard's clothes. He dressed quickly in them, disguising himself.

111

Rosalie, Athenodora, and Sulpicia made their way into the castle, Athenodora dressed in many colors as a peacock, Rosalie with a gold mask, and Sulpicia as a horse.

"I wanted to be the peacock," Sulpicia sighed, entering the Masque.

"Oh, hush now, Sulpicia, a horse is one of God's most noble creatures," Rosalie chided.

"Why don't I just pull the carriage while I'm at it?" Sulpicia growled.

"If you think you must…" Rosalie said, walking passed her daughter.

Sighing, Sulpicia followed behind. The three of them made it into the Great Hall, where the dancing had begun. Thousands of people were at the ball, dressed in costume, enjoying their time.

Finding someone, Samuel gulped, and walked up to him. "I'm looking for Signor Black?" He asked, in hope of finding the painter.

"Yes, he's right over there, the one with the beard," the man said, pointing to an older looking man. Samuel thanked the man profusely, and walked up to the other man.

"Signor Black!" He said in disbelief, looking at a man who was not Ephraim. The man behind Samuel turned, and looked at him, as Samuel fainted.

"Yes?" Ephraim answered, looking down at Samuel.

111

"Oh," Alice moaned, after trying to unlock the door. "Oh, mistress, it is no use!"

"Allow me," Ephraim came up behind Alice, and went to the door. Alice and Esme watched, as the strange man grasped the bars on the door, and took out the hinges. He pulled on the door, and it opened, staying connected only by the lock.

"Brilliant," Esme said, shocked.

"That was genius!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes," Ephraim said. "I'm going down in history as the man who opened a door!"

Samuel ran down the steps, and into the room, greeting Renesmee with open arms.

"Samuel!" Renesmee said, joy filling her voice. She stood up, and went into her friends embrace.

"How?" She asked

"Carlisle said the prince was expecting you."

"The prince is expecting someone who is not me," Renesmee sighed sadly. She looked at Ephraim.

"Signor, my name is Renesmee Cullen, and I am but a servant,"

"Yes, and I am the bastard son of a peasant!" He said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have deceived him," Renesmee sighed.

"He will understand," Ephraim encouraged.

"Come, child!" Alice said, grabbing at her arm excitedly. "We must get you ready!"

"Alice, I cannot go,"

"But if you stay, the Baroness wins!" Esme said.

"How can I face him?" Renesmee asked softly.

"Because he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves," Ephraim said.

"A bird may love a fish, Signor, but where will they live?"

"Then I shall have to make you wings,"

"Thank you," Renesmee collapsed in Ephraim's arms, and he gave her a hug, and a quick kiss on her check.

"Oh, come on! We must hurry!" Alice said, grabbing Renesmee, pulling her out of the door.

"We must get the dress!"

111

Prince Jacob looked down sorrowfully. Oh, how he wish Isabella were here! Sighing, he turned from the window, and saw his father walking towards him.

"I understand you wanted to see me," King William said.

"Yes, Father, I did,"

King William nodded at the men following him, and they left, as he walked towards his son.

"Listen, Jacob," He said. "Maybe it was too much pressure I had put you under…I just thought it time to put some changes in your life…and I also wanted to say that this…University idea, is a wonderful, brilliant thing." He smiled at his son.

"We don't have to announce anything tonight…"

"I've made my decision."

"Oh," King William looked down, the conversation seemingly ended.

111

Esme and Alice rushed Renesmee out of the manor, and into her carriage. After making sure that she was in, the carriage left, taking her to the Masque. They watched as the carriage went off, hoping that everything would be put right.

"She looks like a masterpiece," Samuel said.

"She looks like her mother," Esme said.

"Come," Ephraim put his hand around Samuel's shoulder. "Let us see those paintings of yours."

"Now?" Samuel asked in disbelief.

"When you're as old as I am, now's all you got." Ephraim said, as they walked past the two maids.

"Wait," Alice said, pulling the two men back. "It's tradition,"

They turned, and watched the carriage go over the bridge. Just as it made it to the gate, Renesmee pulled out her head, and waved goodbye.

The maids waved back, and continued to watch, far after the carriage disappeared.

111

The ball continued to be a joyous celebration. Trumpets sounded the announcement the prince would make.

"Oh, it's time." Rosalie said, grasping her daughter's hand. Everyone's attention turned towards the King, Queen, and Prince.

"Friends," King William started, standing up with his son. "Honored guests. It gives us great pleasure, on this festive day, not only to honor Signor Black, who seems to have disappeared, but to also tell you of an long-awaited decision."

As King William was making his speech, Renesmee made her way up the steps, to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Breaths," She told herself, taking even breathes. "Just breathe,"

"So, without further ado, it gives me great privilege, to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Jacob, to…"

Prince Jacob put a hand on his father's shoulder, noticing Isabella. Everybody turned to see the beautiful young woman, dressed as what appeared to be a fairy, with light, glittering wings behind her, her dress sparkling by the light of the fire, the jewels on her face doing the same.

Prince Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, Isabella, who had left to Belgium this morning, stood in front of his very eyes. He smiled, not taking his eyes off of his love.

Confused, Rosalie and Athenodora looked behind them, and too their horror, found Renesmee in her mother's dress, standing before them. The prince, giddy with joy, ran to meet her.

"Well, well, well," Rosalie muttered to herself. "What have we here?"

Athenodora was on the verge of tears, and too shocked to say anything. How could Cinderella just appear here, after being locked away?

"I thought you were getting married," Jacob said in shock, looking at Isabella.

"You were misinformed," Renesmee said. "But there is something I must tell you before another word is spoken,"

"Then you're not engaged?"

"No, I'm not," Renesmee smiled.

"I was about to make the worst mistake in my life," Prince Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is that?" King William turned to his wife in wonder.

"My guess would be Comtesse Isabella Marie Cullen," Queen Sarah said, happy that her son would not have to marry the Spanish princess.

"Who?" King William asked.

Queen Sarah sighed happily, shaking off her husband's question.

"Come, there is someone I want you to meet," He started taking Renesmee down with him, but she stopped him.

"I must speak with you," She said.

"Whatever it is, my answer is 'yes'!"

"No, wait, please," Renesmee begged, but it was useless. Prince Jacob had already dragged her down, and was taking her to meet his parents. Everyone clapped, knowing that this was the prince's fiancée.

"Oh, look, I invited the gypsies!" He pointed out Emmett, who gave a wave to Renesmee.

"Oh, not if I don't…" Rosalie muttered, taking her daughter, and pulling her out of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Athenodora asked.

"Making you a queen!"

She continued dragging her daughter out of the crowd, until they were behind Renesmee. Rosalie grasped one of the fragile wings on Renesmee's dress, and tugged it down.

"How dare you!" Rosalie stated.

Hearing Renesmee gasp, Prince Jacob walked down to Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Madame, contain yourself!" He shouted.

"She is an imposter!"

"No!" Renesmee shouted, close to tears.

"Her name is Renesmee de Cullen, and she has been my servant for the past ten years in my house."

King William looked shocked. "A servant, Jacob?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Baroness, you are on dangerous ground," Prince Jacob warned.

"Ask her yourself," Rosalie stated.

"Tell this woman who you are," Jacob said, not wanting to believe Rosalie.

Renesmee was on the verge of tears. She looked between Jacob and the Baroness.

"Tell her," Jacob said, a little forcefully.

"Bow before royalty, you insolent little girl!" Rosalie commanded.

"My God, it can't be true," Prince Jacob said.

Renesmee looked remorsefully at Jacob.

"Isabella?" Prince Jacob asked.

"Isabella Marie Cullen was my mother," Renesmee had tears in her voice. "I am what she says,"

Prince Jacob looked between Renesmee and Rosalie.

"The apple?" He asked, hurt. "That was you?"

"I can explain," Renesmee tried, but the king's voice overthrew her.

"Well someone had better!" He exclaimed.

"First, you're engaged…and now, you're a _servant_?" He couldn't believe it. He turned away, hurt at the lies.

"I've heard enough."

"Jacob, please," Renesmee tried following him. The crowd burst out in whispers, as she called him 'Jacob'. Prince Jacob turned, and glowered at her.

"Do not," He said angrily. "Address me so informally, Madame."

Renesmee tried to contain her tears, but they had a mind of their own.

"I am the Prince of France," He said. "And you, are just like them."

Whispers broke out in the crowd, as Renesmee burst out in tears and ran out of the castle. She ran until she was outside, and collapsed in the dirt. Ephraim spotted her, as she got up, and leaving a slipper behind her, ran off again.

"Renesmee?" He called after her. "Renesmee!"

111

"What have you done?" Ephraim asked Prince Jacob, as he walked up to him outside of the castle.

"I was born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations." He said.

"Oh, horseshit!" Ephraim said.

"You are out of line, old man." Prince Jacob said, glancing up at the painter.

"No," Ephraim said. "You are out of line. Have you any idea what Renesmee had gone through to get here tonight?"

"Do not say her name," Prince Jacob growled. "She lied to me."

"She came to tell you the truth." Eprhaim said. "And you fed her to the wolves."

"What do you know?" Prince Jacob stood up, glaring at the old painter. "You've built flying machines, and walked on water, yet you know nothing about life."

"I know that a life without love is not a life at all,"

"And love without trust?" Prince Jacob asked. "What of that?"

"She is your match, Jacob,"

"I am a servant to my country," Prince Jacob growled. "I have made my decision. I will not yield!"

He walked away from the painter.

"Then you don't deserve her." Ephraim said quietly. He placed her shoe on the ledge, and left.

Prince Jacob looked at her shoe, as it began to rain. He walked up to the ledge it was on, and did nothing but stand in the rain.

When Renesmee made it back to her manor, drenched in rain, she sat down, and cried, cried, until she could cry no more. He had not loved her at all. He had only loved her because he thought she was a Comtesse. Now, that she is a servant, he had no love for her. And why should he? A Prince such as he should have nothing to do with a poor slave like her? She was no one.

She was nothing.


	11. Chapter 11 Ever After

**Chapter 11**

**Ever After**

**Okay, here it is! The long awaited final chapter to Ever After. Thank you all who have stuck with this story, it means a lot hearing what you think of EA in the reviews. And now, what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 11:**

Renesmee picked angrily at the ground with the shovel, still upset from the night before. How could she have been so stupid into thinking that a prince like Jacob would ever love a servant like her? She was nothing. She was no one. How could she have been so blind?

Rosalie's snarling voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I have it on good authority that last night's rather embarrassing debut, the prince was about to choose Athenodora as his bride."

Renesmee shoved the shovel deep into the dirt. She let it fall, walking away from it and picking up a basket of flowers.

"Men are so fickle, aren't they?" Rosalie asked with a laugh, as Renesmee made it up the path. "One minute they're spouting sonnets, the next you're the help." Her burning gaze followed Renesmee as she continued up the path.

"Although I must say I've never seen you this dedicated to your chores," She sounded a little impressed at this.

"What makes you think I do any of this for you?" Renesmee spat acidly, as she made it to the top of the path.

"Well, aren't we feisty this morning," Rosalie continued, a smirk ghosting at her lips.

"Let me pass," Renesmee sighed, stopping at in front of Rosalie with annoyance.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know." Rosalie stated with humor in her features and tone.

"I have work to do," Renesmee tried to get past her again.

Rosalie rose an eyebrow, "Let the others worry about that."

Renesmee moved into the bush next to her stepmother, and made it past her.

"Don't you understand?" Renesmee nearly yelled. "You've won! Go, move into your palace and let us be!" She walked away, Rosalie followed.

"You are not my problem anymore." Rosalie stated. Renesmee turned around, angry still.

"Is that what I am too you?" She asked, hurt. "A problem?" She breathed hard, controlling her anger. "I have done everything you've asked of me and still you deny me the only thing I've ever wanted."

"And what was that?" Rosalie asked, walking closer to Renesmee.

"What do you think?" Renesmee asked. "You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there a time, no matter how small, that you've loved me at all? Even the smallest of love?"

"How can anyone love the pebble in their shoe?"Rosalie asked with a laugh.

Renesmee nodded, tears streaming down her face. She turned away from her stepmother.

"Renesmee!" Renee shouted from the manor. "Oh, come and see! It's all back!"

Renesmee went to the front of the house, Rosalie following behind her.

"Oh, monsieur Voltaire, just as we agreed," Rosalie asked, coming up to the man.

"Everything as promised," He said. "Right down to the very last candle stick."

"My father's books, his paintings, you sold them to _him_?" Renesmee asked, shocked at the Baroness, glaring at Aro Voltaire.

"Yes, and now I've gotten them all back. We couldn't very well look like poor street rats when the king arrives."

"Thank you, monsieur." Renesmee said quietly. "This means the world to us,"

"I'm a businessman, Renesmee." Aro said, picking at his gloves with a strange smile.

"I don't understand," Renesmee said quietly.

"I couldn't have you around distracting the prince, now could I?" Rosalie questioned with a horrible laugh.

"The Baroness and I have an arrangement," Aro grinned at Renesmee.

"You, for all of this," Rosalie said simply. "although, I am getting the better end of the deal."

"No!" Renesmee shouted, as two men came and grabbed her around her arms. "No!" She screamed, as they took her away. The maids tried to get her back, but the two men pushed them away, taking Renesmee with them.

111

Prince Jacob stood at the foot of the priest, waiting for his bride to come down and meet him at the altar. His face held nothing, as he waited. He thought nothing of Renesmee, although at the back of his mind, he wished the girl were her, and not the Spanish princess.

Each king and queen rose, as she made it down. As she got closer to Prince Jacob, he could her here crying. For what reason she was crying baffled the prince. Wasn't a wedding supposed to be a woman's happiest day?

She was brought to the altar, her hand placed in Prince Jacob's. Everyone could hear her sobs, but said nothing, assuming it was just her nerves. The crying still baffled the prince.

He led her to the altar, and the priest began the ceremony, saying the traditional Latin speech. The girl's crying became increased, as she tried to stop. Everyone was now extremely baffled by this crying, as the priest finished, and the prince and princess kneeled down, as tradition. Prince Jacob closed his eyes, and then looked at the girl, who by now was crying so hard, she couldn't catch her breath. He began laughing, as he looked at her. They stood up, and while she was mumbling in Spanish, he took her veil, and moved it over her head. Everyone in the room was shocked at this, especially King William. What on Earth was his son doing?

"_Por favor, no, por favor, no, por favor!_" She kept crying.

"Madame, Madame," Prince Jacob laughed, trying to get her to calm down. "I know exactly how you feel."

He gave her a kiss on each check, and let her go free. She ran to the man she really loved, and he picked her up giving her a passionate kiss.

King William and Queen Sarah looked over at the Spanish king and queen, as they began fighting.

"And I thought I had problems," King William began laughing, and so did his wife.

Prince Jacob needed to find Renesmee.

111

Prince Jacob found Carlisle in the market, and ran up to him. "Where is she?" He asked.

"The Baroness?" Carlisle questioned, confusion taking his tone.

"Isabe—Renesmee," He said, correcting himself.

"She has been sold, sire." Carlisle said sadly.

"Sold?" Prince Jacob asked, shocked. "To whom?"

"To Aro Voltaire, just after the Masque." Sulpicia supplied. Prince Jacob spun around and came face to face with Sulpicia

"Tell no one we have spoken." Prince Jacob said in a low voice. "Come Peter. There is much to be done."

Prince Jacob ran off to find Aro Volatire, Peter with him. Sulpicia looked up at Carlisle, both worried. Would he find Renesmee in time?

111

Renesmee knocked at the door that lead to Aro's weapons room.

"Enter," Aro said, allowing Renesmee in the room. She came in, chains clasped at her ankles, as she carried in a package of swords.

"I do hate to see you in chains," Aro tisked lightly. "I'd remove them, if you promise not to run away again."

Renesmee placed the package on the table. "I have not a reason to stay."

"You're mine, now," Aro said, smirking.

"I belong to no one, especially not to you." Renesmee spat between her teeth with anger rollin off her in waves.

"You should reconsider my offer," Aro walked around the table, where Renesmee was. She walked away, and met him at the end.

"I'd rather rot." She snarled.

"I had a horse like you, once," Aro wrapped his arm around Renesmee. "It was a magnificent creature, stubborn and willful, just like you." She turned away from him, and walked down the length of the table.

He followed, stopped her, and grabbed her hair from behind. "You just need to be broken," he yanked on her hair roughly,

Renesmee winced, "You will maintain your distance, sir." Renesmee said, as Aro sniffed her hair.

"Oh, you didn't say please." Aro chuckled,

Renesmee grabbed the knife at Aro's waist, and drew it at his face, holding it up under his chin.

"_Please_," She said slowly, determined.

"I could hang you for this." He whispered stifly.

"Not if you're dead," She told him slowly.

"I do love you're spirit," He moved the knife from his chin, and leaned in, tongue out, to violently kiss Renesmee. She backed away, swiping the knife at his check. She left him, and went for the swords on the table.

She held both the sword and knife at Aro's chest, as he sat down.

"My father was an expert swordsman, monsieur, and he taught me well. Now, hand me that key or I swear on his grave I'll slit you from naval," she pointed the sword at his naval, bringing it up to his face.

"To nose."

Slowly, he brought up the key. "Your freedom, _my lady._"

Renesmee did not take the key, not trusting the man. She sliced him more, for good measure, and took the key. Unlocking the chains, she left quickly. Renesmee wanted nothing more than just to disapear. She blindly ran, and soon found herself running into Prince Jacob himself

"What are you doing here?" She asked wih disbelief.

"I was going to rescue you," Prince Jacob said, sounding a bit confused to see her already free.

"Rescue me? A commoner?" Renesmee walked past him, her voice bitter.

"Actually, I came to beg your forgivness." Prince Jacob admitted, following Renesmee. "I gave you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust."

She continued walking, ignoring him.

"Please, Renesmee." He begged.

She turned around. "Say it again," She said, not sure of herself.

"I'm sorry," Prince Jacob said.

"No," Renesmee smiled, shaking her head. "My name."

"Renesmee," He breathed with a smile.

They both grined, and Renesmee was once again nearly in tears. For the first time, it seemed, these tears were out of pure joy.

"Perhaps, you could help me find the owner of this notable shoe?" He pulled out the shoe Renesmee had worn the night of the Masque.

"Where did you find that?" Renesmee gasped in disbelief.

"She is my match in_ every way_," Prince Jacob announced. "please tell me I haven't lost her?"

Renesmee shook her head. "It belongs to a peasant who only pretended to be a courtier to save someone's life." She sighed sadly, and sat down.

"Yes, I know," Prince Jacob said.

"And the name's Jacob, if you don't mind." He smiled, and kneeled down.

"I kneel before you, not as a prince, but as a person…a man in love." He lifted Renesmee's foot, and slipped off her shoe.

"And I would feel like a king, if you, Renesmee de Cullen, would be my wife." He slipped on the slipper, and Renesmee began crying again. She had never felt this happy in her life. She began laughing through her tears, and jumped into Jacob's open arms. They kissed, as he spun her around. Never had either been this happy.

111

"Well, how was I supposed to know he would go flying out the side door? He was supposed to be getting married." Sulpicia said, as her mother and sister talked of the wedding.

"I heard the prince talked to you, what did he say?" Athenodora asked her sister, bitter venom in her voice.

"Well, I can't be sure," Sulpicia said. "It all happened so quickly." She reached for her drink.

"But, I think he said, 'it serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your sister',"

Athenodora laughed with joy. "Oh I knew it!" She said, giddy.

"Well, we shall let him fret over it for a few days," Rosalie said, sipping her soup. The bell at their door rang almost immediately. The three of them got up from the table, each saying "I'll get it!"

They all rushed to the door, as Rosalie opened it.

"His Royal Majesty the King William of France, requests the presence of Baroness Rosalie de Hale, and her daughters, Athenodora and Sulpicia." Peter said, as the three of them stepped out.

"Why, is anything wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"No, milady," Peter smiled. "He request that the ladies arrive _in style._"

Athenodora could barely hold her excitement. Rosalie thanked Peter, and took Athenodora to get ready. Sulpicia closed the door behind her.

111

Rosalie, Athenodora, and Sulpicia arrived at the castle, and bowed before the king and queen.

"Rosalie de Hale," King William started. "Did you or did you not lie to her Majesty, Queen Sarah of France?"

Rosalie's face fell.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame," Queen Sarah said. "For they may be your last."

"A woman will do anything for the life of her daughters, your Majesties," Rosalie said nervously, as King William glared at her. "Perhaps I went a little too far," Rosalie admitted.

"Mother, what have you done?" Athenodora shouted. "Your Majesty, like you, I am a victim here," Athenodora stated, walking in front of her mother, facing Queen Sarah.

"She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her my mother."

"How dare you!" Rosalie shoved her daughter aside.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Athenodora screeched.

"Silence, both of you," King William said. "My Lord, are they always like this?" He turned towards Sulpicia.

"Worse," She informed, smiling a bit. Athenodora turned to her sister. "Your Majesty,"

"Sulpicia, dear, I don't want to think you have had anything to do with this," Rosalie said through her teeth.

"Of course not, Mother," Sulpicia grinned. "I'm only here for the food,"

"Baroness Rosalie de Hale, you are hereby stripped of your title. You and your daughter both are to be shipped to the Americas on the first available boat. Unless by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

Rosalie looked scared, as she glanced around at the faces of everyone in the room.

"There seems to be quite a few people out of town," She said nervously, as King William glared down at her.

"I will speak for her," Renesmee said from behind Rosalie. Everyone bowed down at the princess, and Athenodora, confused, did as well. Rosalie turned behind her, and saw the face of her stepdaughter.

"She is, after all, my stepmother." Everyone rose, as Renesmee walked towards Rosalie.

"Your Highness," Rosalie bowed down before her stepdaughter.

"Athenodora," Prince Jacob said. "I don't believe you have met my wife," She looked between Jacob and Renesmee.

"I want you to know, that I will forget you after this moment, and never think of you again." Renesmee told Rosalie quietly. "But you are quite certain to be thinking of me every single day for the rest of your life."

"I do not know what you mean," Rosalie stated.

"All I ask, your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy she bestowed upon me."

111

"After you finish the bed sheets, you can start on the linen," the head maid instructed Rosalie and Athenodora.

"Athenodora," Rosalie instructed her daughter.

"What?"

"Well, you heard her. Do what she has asked."

"She asked you, too." Athenodora pointed out.

"I can't do that, I'm in management," Rosalie stated.

"Like _hell you are!_" Athenodora shrieked.

"I am of noble blood!" Rosalie stated.

"You two are getting on my nerves," The head maid whacked Rosalie and Athenodora with the laundry bag, landing them in the tub of purple dye. The maids laughed, as they watched them struggle.

"Haha," The head maid said. "now get back to work," She left Rosalie and Athenodora in the pool of purple water.

111

"Oh, Ephraim, it's beautiful," Renesmee gushed, as Ephraim revealed a painting of her he had just completed.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present." Ephraim said with a smile, as Renesmee embraced him in a hug.

Samuel choked back a laugh. Renesmee heard, and stepped away from Ephraim.

"What?" She smiled.

"I just can't get over it, your Highness," He bowed, laughing a bit. Esme whacked his head.

"Well, royal or not, I can still whip you!" Renesmee smiled, picking at her friend.

"Ephraim, for a man of your talents, it doesn't look a bit like her," Jacob smiled at the old man.

"You, sir," Renesmee pulled Jacob by his hands, "are supposed to be charming."

"And we are supposed to live happily ever after," Jacob countered with a grin.

Renesmee smiled at him, and met him for a kiss. Everything was, as they wanted it to be.

Perfect.

111

"Yes, they did live happily ever after. But, the point, little Renesmee, was that they _lived._" Esme smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Can I have another story?" Renesmee asked her grandmother, hopeful that she would get another wonderful story.

"Maybe tomorrow," Esme gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead, and brought up the blankets to Renesmee's chin.

"But for now, dear child, you must go to bed," She stood up, and crossed the room to the bedroom door.

"But Nana, I have questions!" Renesmee sqealed.

Esme smiled, and walked back over to her only grand daughter. She sat at the foot of the bed, "Like what, little one?"

Renesmee licked her lips, "Are Queens and Kings real, Nana?"

Esme laughed, "Well, as real as Vampires and Werewolves."

Renesmee giggled, "Did King Jacob and his wife have little babies?"

Esme shrugged, "I don't know, sweetie. That's for your imagination to think up. King Jacob and his Queen could have tons of little royal babies, who all fall in love too when they're older."

"Everyone should fall in love, Nana."

Esme smiled sweetly. "I agree, little one. But now, it really is time for bed."

"Goodnight, Nana." Renesmee sighed, as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Esme smiled, kissed her granddaughter on the forehead before pulling the covers over her. She walked towards the door and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Princess." She closed the door to the bedroom, and left down the hall.


End file.
